Behind Closed Doors: A Cwen Story
by Rockin Robyn Jonas
Summary: Gwen [selena gomez] is the daughter in a 'perfect' family.at least,in the open,but her older brother i a murderer,her mother is a drunk,and her father is a rapist.only cody understands her,and when he relizes he loves her,he'll do anything.
1. The summary:Chapter 1

**A/N:im not very awesome at this,but imma try!! okay here is the trailor,then summary.**

**There is a girl named Gwen.**

_shows a girl in front of a mirror with dark hair,brushing it carefully with teary eyes._

**She has the perfect family and life**

_shows a blonde mother,2 boys with blonde hair,and a dark-headed father eating turkey at Thanksgiving and are happy_

**Well,in the open,anyways.**

_shows Gwen crying,an empty beer bottle breaking,and a gun going off._

**Gwen knows she has to escape.**

_shows Gwen opening and crawling out of a window._

**But can she?**

_shows her father entering the room._

**There is a boy named Cody**

_shows a guy with a A+ paper and smiling_

**He thinks he loves the 'happy' Gwen**

_shows him looking at Gwen through their windows as she reads quietly._

**Can ****he**** save her?**

_shows cody and gwen running down a dark alley._

**Treachery,lies and deciet.**

_"Barbra!! I thought you said you didnt like Cody anymore!!"_

**Love,Happiness,and Joy**

_shows gwen and cody kissing._

**Danger,Adventure,and Action**

_shows Cody kicking a gun out of gwen's brother's (dan's) hand_

**And it all leads up to**

_shows every character with a shocked face_

**Behind Closed Doors**

_shows a door slam and fades to black_

A/N i hope you enjoyed!!! imma make a video/slideshow of that on youtube1 i worked hard on it!!

A/N:

now to the summary,im not very good at them so no comments on the summary please.

**A girl named Gwen (Selena Gomez on an episode of tsl)**

**Has been a long-time friend of Cody Martin**

**Her family was like the perfect one.**

**Like a picture in a frame you just bought.**

**But,behind closed doors,her father is a rapist,her mother is a drunk,her older brother is a murderer,and her younger brother (murry) is always hiding from it all.**

**When she tries to run away her father comes in and notices.The punishment is permanent (uh-oh)**

**Cody was the only person she trusted,so he was the only one she told.**

**He would help her no matter what,and now that he knows he loves her,he'll do anything.**

**Come and read about gwen and cody! CWEN!will she escape this life,**

**or will her father convince her brother to get her and cody out of the way?**

**Find out here!**

now the character list

Selena Gomez-Gwen Stamboni

Cole Sprouse-Cody Martin

Lucas Grabeel(dark haired version!!)(HOTT)-Jack Stamboni

Jen Tisdale-Shaaron Stamboni

Ashley Leggat-Cody's mom (no zack)

Cody Linley-Murry Stamboni

Zac Efron-Dan Stamboni


	2. Cody's Relization: Chapter 2

**A/N:hope you like it!!!!**

**Gwen snuggled into the covers,she knew it,but they didnt know she knew "nite mommy,love you too." the burnette 15-year-old-said.**

**her mother kissed her forhead,and Gwen gagged unnoticably at the strong smell of achohol.The door closed,and Gwen cried silently,oh how i wish the people knew,that behind closed doors her family were like a horror movie.then **_**click click click **_**she opened her window and pulled her best friend in "hey Cody." she whispered "hi Gwen." he replied.Was it him,or were Gwens eyes really sparkly and beautiful tonight?he shook the thought away. "so how was the 'scent' tonight?" he asked.By 'scent' he ment the smell of achohol from her mother. "i dont know what her problem is it was SO strong tonight i thought i was gonna puke." he nodded sympatheticlly."i see,well,no i dont but i feel sorry for you." she heard something...a loud roar,a yell? DAD! "cody get out!!" "why?" "my dad." he ran out the window and she zipped under the covers "GWEN KENNEDY STAMBONI!!!" she covered her ears as her father yelled "DID I HEAR ANOTHER VOICE IN HERE?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?" he thundered then there was another holler from her drunken mother downstairs"JACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her voice cracked. "the coconut is green and the apple is soup!!" her mothers baffling words confused her,she was probably babbling on."coming lise-shaaron." (no double 'a' typo.) he walked away and gwen signaled to cody that he couldnt come in.he was dissapointed but he knew she couldnt let him in.she took a tylonal pm and before she knew it,it was 6 am,and time for school.she got dressed,and brushed her hair,then stood in her driveway,and waited for cody to walk out.when he finally did she walked beside him to the bus stop "hey cody." she said flatly."hey gwen." he replied,just as flatly.there was a crash coming from Gwens house and looked at Cody."run." they whispered.and they did.finally coming to a stop just before the bus doors closed.After school,(i dont want to put school in,im about to leave for it).she walked home and took a deep breath.she hugged cody and did their secret hand shake and she opened the door.her mom was smoking at the table and,none the less,there was a beer bottle across from her."hey hun,justa takin a a weekly aa a weeklyyy break---" and she mustve had more than 2 bottles cuz she banged her head on the table and BAMM unconciousness.she called cody then,while her mom was KO and her bros were at granny's and her dad was at work."ive got to get out of here." she said,and hearing her voice,cody dropped the phone.To him the voice sounded more pure than diamonds or purified water,even though the static.then he said "im with ya on that one." and they talked forever until mr.stamboni got home "dad is here,bye cody!!" she hung up the phone and thought about her.why was acting so weird!?! then BAMM it him like when gwen softly punched his shoulder when he cracked a joke.he **_**liked**_** her.he was DETERMINED to help her.he spied out the window she was packng and opening a window...and crawling out the window...OH NO!!! her dad 'turn your head cody!!!turn!!' he thought.and he did.**

**A/N:hope you liked it!!! it was soooo hard to write!!! but i managed to do it in two day's itll be a while (like next Wedsnday) till this gets out,but here is todays date!**

**Thursday, November 08, 2007 4:25:35 PM**


	3. The Start of Something New:Chapter 3

**A/N:here is eppy 2!!!! im soo schyed!! 3 A's** **but i also made 1 d and 1 f 1 week ago!!! but who cares!!! you dont!! enjoy!**

**she gasped when her father yelled her name furisously.she was sure she knew the penalty.(2 HOURS LATER) gwen was crying,but anyone would if their dad had coughrapedcough them.she talked to cody that night in her room.she told him what happened and cody was secretly furious but he pretended he was only shocked."we need to get you out of this." he said to the crying girl.her eyes were beautiful even with tears,he thought.she cried again and cody hugged her tightly.when they pulled away cody wasnt thinking,he moved his head toward her and kissed her gently.she returned the kissed,shocked at first,but then she relaxed a bit.when they stopped,she spoke."wh-what just happened?" she asked the blonde boy "uh-uhm...i think we just kissed?" he half said,half asked."me too," she replied.the girl pale with sadness turned red,"and i think i liked it,alot." she looked at him with her dark blue shiney eyes."then you wouldnt mind..." his voice trailed off as a small smile formed on her face.he knew that was a yes,so he kissed her passionatley.she broke the kiss."you better get going,but first,are we like a couple now?" she was happy but he didnt smile."uh-uh...YEAH!!" she kissed his cheek "yay!!" she said,then blushed."i-i mean...heh..." she giggled(ughhh i was watching the premere thing about saturday!! cody and barbra were like hugging eww i hate you barBRA hehehehh.) he smiled at her "im excited too,gwen." oh! the way he said her name was so fabulous it was like a pleasent sting the heart."okay,well you have to go,my dad migh wake up,its been 2 hours," she said.'wow two hours,' cody thought then said"okay i guess ill be on my way then," and she walked to him,because he way out the window,and gave him a peck on the cheek,"okay see ya tommorow **_babe._**" she whispered in his ear then went to sleep as he climbed outside.the last thought that night was 'when i get out of here,he is soooo coming with me.' **

**A/N: okay this WAS short, but i know it was exciting enough for y'all!!WRITE 3 more next week!!!**

**xoxo**

**Robynnnnnnnnn!!! 3 **

**edited 7:53:33 PM (same day)**

**finished Thursday, November 08, 2007 at 7:54:39 PM**


	4. The Gunfire:Chapter 4

**Behind Closed Doors**

**she awoke to the sound of nothing.now was her chance,her parents were on a buisiness trip,her Danny was out buying a new gun.And murry was taken away because of her mother's drinking and drugs.she called cody "heyy Codykins..." she said,then he replied "well hi!" "stage is set for the escape,you think we could go now?" "yeah,is your stuff ready?" "except my teddy,but hes right under my bed where i can reach him." "okay grab your stuff and get out,your dad forgot something,hes coming back to get it!!" "eep! okay im dropping the phone now,im dangling out my window,love yah! see ya in a few." her heart stopped as she hit the ground. she **_loved _**him. she stood and her father,with her brother,spotted her."DANNY!!! STOP HER!!!!" when cody heard that he was by gwen's side in a flash."aaay!AAAY!!!!GWENNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!STOP AND ILL MAKE IT EASY!!!" yelled her brother."dont stop running," panted cody.then her brother shakily aimed and BAMM he shot...it planted deep and hard in cody's leg and crumpled into the ground instantly."CODY!!!!!" she kneeled at is side.she was far enough it would be three minutes until they caught up.she looked at his leg "I HATE THIS FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried.he looked at her,she turned for a split second and her family was gone.suppose ill be back getting help,she looked at her and groaned in pain."gwen?" he asked weakly."cody??" she asked worriedly brushing her hair and tears away from her face."gwen!" he said,a little better,happy she was there.""you need a doctor!!" she said tearing up again."its okay,gwen,ill be fine."he said in a quiet,soothing voice."if anything happened to you,cody,i dont know what i would do!" she said."well then," he replied"lets get to a doctor,but not pass by your house," he said,getting shakily onto his feet,were he stood on one leg,being supported by gwen.and they walked slowly to the doctor.**

**A/N:okay guys well ive got a le-etle contest.out of these 3 chocies how should we end Gwen's mother's life?**

**A:Drunk driving accident**

**B:cancer**

**C:stroke/heart attack**

**ok and if any spelling mistakes i missed im sorry!!**

**tell me what 'ya think!!!**

**xoxo**

**-Robynnnnnn! **


	5. BARBRA BROWNSTEIN!:Chapter 5

"okay,thanks Dr.Willheimerfrankenburgenstein." Gwen said fake-cheerfully as she walked out of the hospital with cody.the door closed,and she looked annoyed. "**FREAK**!'' she whisper-yelled."why does his name have to be so long.i wish i could just say his first name,Bob." she rolled her eyes."hey a golf cart." she said randomly "lets hot-wire it." she could drive it.but,unfortunatley,danny appeared."c'mon,this way!" cody said,and pulled her into a dark alley.but they heard heels cracking on the brick.Barbra Brownstein walked out of the darkness. "hello cody." she said sweetly "**Gwen"** there was an edge in her voice as she walked past between them,their linked arms breaking and barbra hooking her arms with cody.Gwen sighs angrily and shoves barbra away "you **need** to get your scrawny Russian arm out of **my boyfriend's** arm." she said. "oh well then!!!!!!!!" barbra screamed and cody slinked away right as Gwen slapped his ex-girlfriend."listen barBRA im not afraid of you,i have a knife in my pocket and my nails are sharp!!!" she warned."oh im scared."barbra taunted."this isnt over," gwen said as she kicked barnbra with her high-heeled foot and walked to cody and hooked her arm through his awaiting arm."little slut," barbra mumbled.Gwens careful ears heard it and cody tightened his grip on her arm to keep her from going all crazy-family on barbra. "calm down,hun.if barbra gets to you this will get to her," he said,then kissed her quickly which made barbra get really mad.but 'cwen' just walked away happily."ok cody," she whispered"but if she does anything else i will get vengance."

a/n:OOOOOO barbra!!!!

ok remember

Mrs.Stamboni dies by-

A) drunk car accident

B)cancer

C)heart attack/stroke


End file.
